Surviving After All
by cassy1994
Summary: Post book. Johnny and Dally didn't survive. Just because they are dead doesn't mean they aren't here anymore.
1. Chapter 1

(My writers block is still gone!, just think this wasn't here before and now it is! Enjoy and don't forget to review!)

Title: Surviving After All

Summary: Post book. Johnny and Dally didn't survive. Just because they are dead doesn't mean they aren't here anymore.

VHVHVHVH

I shifted against the fence. Looking into the living room window, I wasn't surprised by what I saw. Pony was sharing the couch with Two-Bit, he was lost in a book while Two-Bit was lost in Mickey Mouse. Darry was reading the paper in his chair, not quite ready to start making food. Steve and Soda were laying on the floor on their stomachs, playing poker.

"Seems like the only thing that's missing is us." I turned to Dally, and smiled at him.

"You know that's exactly what's missing." I snapped.

"You've gotten mouthier since you died." He grumbled at me, "And less skittish."

I smiled, "Guess the fear is no longer there anymore. I mean since I am dead I don't have to worry about the pain or if my parents are going to kill me or not."

He smiled back, a real genuine smile. "Yeah, I know. Feels good not to have to worry about your safety. Though I kind of worry about them to be honest."

I grimaced slightly, "Why? They take good care of themselves. They aren't going to forget us but they also aren't going to stop living because we did."

Dally smirked, and then pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. "Yeah, you're right about all that, Johnnycake, but they are just sort of surviving. They need to really live, Pony used to. You know that better than I do, he used to enjoy life, like watching the sunsets and stars and crap."

I smiled, and turned in his arms and faced the house again. "Maybe they need a little help living again." He nodded before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Come out, little Pony. Bring your brothers, and there wisecracking friends." I felt Dally's chest vibrate against my back as he spoke and smiled when Pony looked up and the out the window.

Pony's pov

I glanced up. Everything appeared normal. Darry in his chair, Two-Bit watching Mickey, and Soda and Steve playing poker on the floor. But I could have sworn I heard Dally's voice, telling me to come outside. I looked outside. The sun was almost setting.

"Come on, guys. There's something I want you to see." I said before getting up and going outside. I heard them grumble before following.

"You are lucky it was commercials, Horsey, because it was my favorite episode of Mickey." Two-Bit complained, "So, what do ya wanna show us anyhow?"

"Yeah, this better be good, 'cause I was beating Soda." Steve grumbled.

I shot him a glare, before turning back to the sun and pointing. "Watch."

I felt Darry put his hand on my shoulder and watched. The sky turned orange and the sun was gold as it sank. The horizon was pink which somehow managed to fade into green which turned to purple. The neighborhood was dusted with shadows and tinted in gold. The sight was breathtaking.

I heard the gang sigh with oohs and awws. I saw a slight flicker of movement at the gate, my eyes focused there. In the last moment of sunset, I saw the two members of our gang that were never going to come back.

Dally had his arms around Johnny. Dally no longer looked dangerous and Johnny no longer looked scared. They looked peaceful and happy. They were watching the sun set as well. They moved towards the sun and slowly disappeared.

I glanced around, the sun had finished it's decent, leaving things looking dark.

"Glory, that was pretty. I wonder what Dally would have thought of that." Soda whispered.

There was a collective gasp from the others, and Soda looked at me fearing I would break down. It wasn't the first time anybody had mentioned them, but considering I had broken down and gone into a vacuum when ever they were mentioned before, the caution was expected.

I smiled, "He and Johnny loved it. They would be glad to know we actually watched it."

They relaxed slightly, Darry's hand on my shoulder tightened. "Ponyboy, they can't have loved it. They didn't see it." He said cautiously.

I turned to him and grinned, "Sunsets are magical Darry. If you know where to look, you can always find the answer you need. Johnny and Dally were here, and they always will be, as long as we remember them."

Darry relaxed and smiled, "I know, little buddy, I know."

As a group we looked back towards where the sun had gone down. It was peaceful, until Two-Bit spoke.

"Aw man we forgot about Mickey!" We laughed and followed him inside.

(that was just too Two-Bit! Now that you've read review please! -Luvs Cassy)


	2. Chapter 2

(So thanks to my reviewers I realized after I published the first chapter that this was going to need something else, I thought maybe a sequel. Then I got this insomnia inspired idea! Thus a chapter two! I want to thank Active Imagination, deldara, JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, and Die an Outsider for inspiring me to post more for this story. This chapter is for you, and any other reader who also felt the first chapter was incomplete. I also want to make one thing clear, I didn't have Johnny and Dally going into the light. I explain that in this chapter. Enjoy! And hopefully I made this complete without completely killing the whole story.)

Chapter 2

I walked through the house. It was empty, that made sense. They were all at work or school. I felt Johnny tug on my hand, leading me into the kitchen. He grabbed the magnets on the fridge and rearranged them. I smiled at him and read what he had written.

-': Stay gold. Keep living. Enjoy Sunsets. :'-

The sunset we had gotten them to watch flashed through my head. It had been beautiful. As it finished, Johnny and I had walked to the park to look at the stars. I remembered knowing that Pony had seen us in the last magical moment of the sunset. He had probably thought we were going to heaven. I smirked at that, Johnny was definitely allowed in heaven, but I was going to hell without a doubt. Johnny and I knew that, we didn't want to be separated, so we stayed.

"Johnny?" I said turning him to me, he smiled at me.

"Yes?" His eyes sparkled, no longer filled with fear, they held joy and laughter.

"Did you feel that Pony saw us? When we were watching the sunset?" I asked him, I couldn't help but return his smile.

"Pony often mentioned that the very last moment of a sunset is the most magical thing in the world. Of course he saw us, it brought him peace." He explained happily.

I laughed, "Quite the chatterbox aren't you?"

He flashed a smile, "I have no fear!"

I laughed again, an evil glint coming to my eyes. I started tickling him. He giggled before running out of the room. I chased him into the livingroom and out the door. Laughing I caught up with him almost tackling him, but I felt suddenly uneasy and I was running for a different reason. Johnny felt it too.

We were headed to the school. Something was up. We felt the need to protect our friends. We stopped when the bad feeling peeked. We saw Pony, he was walking home. We looked at each other slightly confused. Nothing was wrong. Yet.

We waited til Pony was past us, and then we saw the problem. A blue mustang was trailing him. Johnny tensed and prepared to step in. I didn't blame him, we would do everything in our ghostly power to protect the gang. The mustang pulled ahead of our friend and parked. They slowly got out of the car and started taunting Pony.

"Hey, grease. Whores like you shouldn't be walking by your lonesome." One of them hollered.

Pony tensed in front of us. Another one shouted to him, "Yeah, you want a ride. It's okay if you don't know how to pay us back for it, we'll get you out of that outfit and show you how."

I grimaced, Johnny glared, and Pony blushed. He spoke, "Back off. I ain't done nothin' to ya. Besides that you're outta your territory."

The Socs laughed and started to surround Pony; Johnny and I stepped around him acting as barriers. They tightened the circle and yet Johnny and I managed to keep them from getting to close to Pony. They couldn't quite reach him. Pony must have felt our presence because he laughed suddenly.

"I knew you guys hadn't left. The way you two were the other night, not possible. One's going to heaven, other is going to hell." He said, looking almost directly at me as he mumbled, "No offense."

The Socs started to back away. "Hey this kid is crazy."

"No kidding, man. Let's book it!" They exclaimed before climbing back into the car, giving Ponyboy a final look before driving off.

Pony smiled. Johnny and I exchanged a glance before laughing nervously. Pony continued walking home and we walked with him. I reached for Johnny's hand and he took mine. We exchanged a knowing look with each other. We would stay as ghosts and we would look after our family.

Some things just worked that that was the way things had to be. I knew it was the way I wanted things; and Dallas Winston always gets what he wants.

(I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you did or didn't. If you found something confusing tell me and I will try to make it easier to understand. Review would make me happy. -Luvs Cassy!)


	3. Authors note

So, due to the surprising amount of interest I received for this story, I decided I would consider posting more. My problem is that I don't want to disappoint my readers. With 64 visitors to this story last I checked and it's only been on here for like two days, I really don't want to disappoint my readers. :)

So my point is that I posted a poll to my profile. The question is should I continue or not. So vote. I will have the poll up for a week or until I get 25 votes. Which ever comes first. That means if I don't get 25 votes the poll closes on the first of September. I know it's probably not very fair, but hey i'm actually starting to warm up to this story.

Btw, I appologize if I wrote anything that offended anybodies religion or beliefs.

-Luvs Cassy


	4. Chapter 3

(So, I got three votes on my poll. All of them indicated that yes I should continue this. So, it's a good thing I have a couple of mini plot bunnies for this story. Read and review.)

Chapter 3

I looked around the Curtis living room, Ponyboy and Two-Bit had just walked in from school. Soda and Steve should be home shortly. We were going to the movies as soon as Darry got home.

I nodded to Johnny, we were going to go for a walk before Darry got back. We walked through the door without opening it. Didn't need to. Soda and Steve were just climbing out of Steve's car. We went down the walk as Steve pushed Soda against the car. He pressed his body flush with Soda's, slowly slipped his hands under Soda's shirt and whispered in his ear. Soda blushed and pushed Steve away.

"That's sick, Steve. We're guys, guys don't do that." Soda said.

Steve laughed, "I know, I was messing with you. Besides you really think I'm queer? No offense but if either of us were queer, it would be you. You are such a pretty boy!" Steve said smiling before running towards the house.

"I take offense to that!" Soda screamed after him before chasing his best friend inside.

I looked at Johnny and we laughed at the two of them. They were good for each other, but they weren't as good for each other as Johnny and I were.

We decided to walk towards town. I reached for his hand and we walked in a comfortable silence. We paused when we saw a construction group. As we got closer we stopped and watched them. They were roofing the house. We watched as they slowly gathered up their tools, and started to load up into their truck.

One of them shouted, "Hey Darry, you coming? You really don't need to finish that up today, we have tomorrow as well."

I looked over and saw that Darry was carrying a bundle of roofing to the ladder. I suddenly felt the need to be on the roof. And then I was on the roof. I looked down to Johnny and shrugged as Darry spoke.

"It's almost done so I'll just finish up, and see ya later." He said as he started towards the ladder the shrugged and climbed in the truck and left. Darry watched them drive away before he climbed the ladder. I got the bad feeling again like something bad was going to happen. Darry was stepping from the ladder to the roof, and the ladder started pushing away from the roof. I saw the panic in Darry's eyes, he was more on the ladder then he was on the roof. I grabbed for the front of his shirt and and felt it tearing. I moved to grab his arm, and pulled him towards the roof. I heard Johnny straightening the ladder as Darry stepped more surely onto the roof. The ladder clanged back into the gutter as Darry collapsed in to my arms on the roof.

"Shit, that could have been bad." I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

Darry's Pov

"Shit, that could have been bad." I mumbled. I felt arms around me, and I looked towards the source. "Dally?"

It was definitely him, though his image was a bit blurry, like looking at him thought a dirty window. He looked at me and nodded before unwrapping his arms. It hit me that I was looking at Dally and that he had pulled back onto the roof when I had been certain I was going to fall.

"But... You... Uh... You're dead?" I sputtered out. Not very tuff, of course he's dead.

He nodded and looked like he was going to speak, but his head turned back to the ladder and he closed his mouth. I followed his gaze, saw nobody, then looked back at him. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

'...see me, Johnny, but I don't think he can see you.' I was suddenly thankful I could read lips.

"Johnny's here too?" I asked out loud. Dally looked back to me and nodded.

His lips moved but no sound came out. 'Can you see him?'

I shook my head, it dawned on me that I was talking to a ghost. Impossible. Ghost don't exist. "Are you a ghost?"

It was a dumb question, but I couldn't bring myself to think anything more logical. Here was one of my best friends, my dead best friend and I was talking to him. He nodded in response. I closed my eyes, this was too weird. He was dead. I saw him die. He had been shot.

I opened my eyes and saw that he was still there, an unfocused image of death. "You kept me from falling, from injury. You are still here. Pony was right."

I glanced around, and remembered I was supposed to be finishing the roof. I looked back to Dally, he smiled before fading away. I felt like I should freak out, but I felt calm knowing Johnny and him had stuck around versus going on. I finished the roof before going home. I had promised I would go to the Nightly Double with the gang. I considered telling them about Dally, but thought against it. Maybe I would tell Pony.

(Review if you want more. Honest to goodness, if I don't get reviews asking for more then I will finish this with another chapter just wrapping things up. -Luvs Cassy)


	5. Chapter 4

_**(ATTENTION READERS! This is either a filler chapter or the last chapter of this story. I will let you decide that, review to decide. Hope you enjoy.)**_

Chapter 4

I laughed as Two-Bit told his story. Dally wrapped his arms more securely around me, and I leaned back against him, smiling. Darry came in, biting his lip. He observed the scene, and looked slightly calmed by it.

"Darry! You're home! How was work?" Two-Bit screamed excitely causing everyone to burst into laughter again, only to calm down when they saw that Darry appeared a bit nervous.

Soda stood, went to Darry and noticed his shirt was torn a bit at the seams. "What happened to your shirt, Dar?"

I felt Dally gulp, then he whispered to himself. "I didn't realize I had pulled him that hard to get him on the roof."

Darry looked at his shirt, and saw what Soda meant. He muttered, "Some crazy proof."

"What do you mean, Darry?" Pony said from the couch, his book open in his lap. He was sitting farthest away from Darry, which showed that everyone had heard what he muttered.

Darry looked up, rubbed the back of his neck and said, "It was kind of a weird day at work."

"We do good with weird, now tell us what happened." Two-Bit said.

Darry rubbed the back of his neck again and said, "Not this kind of weird."

Steve stood up, grabbed Darry and pushed him into his chair. Darry looked up at him in shock, and Steve smirked. "There, Superdope, you're comfy. Now stop beating around the bush and tell us what the hell happened at work today, you are wasting movie time."

Darry looked around, seeing that everyone was interested in what had him so nervous. I wondered what could have happened after Dally and I had left. Darry's eyes seemed to land on Dally and me. He took a deep breath and then hesitated.

"Can't be that bad, Darry." Ponyboy said softly.

Darry's eyes flashed to him and he nodded. "Alright... Um... Well... I'll get straight to the point, I guess, I almost fell today. Off a roof."

He bit his lip, while he waited for a response. He was met with a stunned silence. Pony broke it first.

"How? I mean what happened?" He said quickly.

Soda looked worried and waited for his older brother to continue.

Darry bit his lip again. "We were almost done with a house, and the team decided that we could finish up tomorrow. So they gathered up every thing and started to leave, I saw no reason in waiting for tomorrow to finish it when it wasn't very much that needed finishing. I told them to go ahead and leave. I carried a bundle of roofing up the ladder and as I was stepping off the ladder, it slipped and started pulling away from the roof."

He paused, and looked back over to us. I felt Dally nod, as if telling him to tell them that we were there.

"Well, where's the weird?" Two-Bit said.

I stiffled a giggle, and felt Dally's breath at my ear. "Shh, they might hear you."

Darry smiled slightly at us, before continuing. "I was still mostly on the ladder when it slipped. I felt like someone had grabbed my shirt to pull me onto the roof, yet I was still falling. The grip changed from my shirt to my arm. I stepped on to the roof, before collapsing into someone's arms..."

"Who's?" Steve demanded.

Darry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He glanced around. Two-Bit was sitting straight up, instead of slouched like he usually was. Soda was sitting on the arm of the couch, a worried look on his face. Ponyboy was sitting at the edge of the couch, his book long forgotten laid on the floor. Steve was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, glaring impatiently.

"It was Dally, wasn't it?" Soda said softly. Dally whipped his head to face Soda. I turned to look at Dally, he had a questioning look in his eyes.

I looked back to Darry, and saw that everyone else was looking between the two. Darry nodded, "That's how it gets weird, Dally pulled me onto the roof to keep me from falling."

"So, you're telling us that Dally pulled you on to the roof. Next you'll be telling us that Johnny steadied the ladder." Two-Bit joked at the last part.

Darry nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Felt like someone was."

I looked around the room gauging their reactions. Everyone seemed thoughtful about what had happened. Steve spoke up.

"You know it wouldn't surprise me if those to had stayed around to keep us out of really dangerous situations like that." Steve said. Everyone nodded in agreement, Two-Bit turned on the tv, the promise of a trip to the Nightly Double postponed til a later time. Life was going to be okay for the gang and Dallas and I would keep it that way.

(Don't forget to review for more if you want more. If you don't want more I hope you enjoyed this story. -Luvs Cassy)


	6. Chapter 5

(Sorry it took so long, apparently since I have a plan following my plot bunnies I can't skip chapters and I tried to do that. But I got this out before I got to carried away. _**ATTENTION READERS! School just started for me so it will take longer to update this one. I am really sorry about this**_, but school does come first, then boyfriend, then internet... Family is above all but also in between and all around all. But on with the story. Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter Five

I ordered another drink. Buck looked at me funny. I looked back at him. His face was starting to look like a fish.

"Buck! You lookie like a feeeishh!" I said slurring. Glory I sounded funny. I started laughing at the joke, even though I forgot what I was laughing at.

"Two-Bit, do you know how many drinks you've had?" Buck asked me. I stopped giggling and looked at Buck the smile still on my face.

I thought about it for a few moments. I shook my head finally coming to a conclusion. "Around, um, I forgot. How many have I had Buck?" I asked in confusion, the smile fading.

"Two-Bit, just tonight you have had about twenty-seven beers." I gasped at him, and then looked at him wearily.

"I doan believe youse." I said, trying to count on my fingers. "You lie!" I shouted suddenly. "I've only had twenty-six! Gimme another one to make it an even twenty-seven!"

Buck rolled his eyes, but gave me the drink. "That's your last one."

I nodded and debated where I wanted to sleep to night. I finished the drink and turned away from the bar. I stumbled outside and headed in the direction of Darry's house. I stumbled into an alley and saw that the end of the alley was blocked by a mustang.

"Some tuff looking car! Must be a couple of Socy Socs. Hahaha! Socy Socs!" I said loudly, laughing and noticing the Socs climb out of their car.

"Well, lookie here boys. Looks like a real greasey greaser that seems a little lost." One of them sneered at me. I grinned.

"I ain't lost! I know exactictly where I'm at. You, however, is the lost ones. At least, I'm on my own side of town." I said still laughing a bit.

"It's the Mickey-boy, Ted. We could have real fun with him." One of the ones in back said.

I squealed with delight. "Teeeeddddd! Your name is Teeeddd! Heeheeheee!hahaha! That is so funneeyyy! Ted! Hahahah! I like that name, it sounds funnay!"

'Ted' glared at me and I giggled even more. "Tedd! Do people call you Teddy?" I gasped in excitement. "I could call you Teddy-bear! Heeheheh."

"Shut it grease! We plan on cleaning up the streets some, by getting rid of trash like you." He growled.

I stifled another giggle. "That's not a very nice thing to say."

I was in a very good mood, I blame the drinks. I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. I giggled at that thought. I wasn't alone as it was, the Socs were here. But it felt like somebody was on my team. I giggled again, I had no team.

The socs were advancing on me and I knew I was going to need to defend my self. 'Ted' swung at me and I giggled as I punched him in the gut and then in the face.

"Such a pretty Socy Soc hurt in the face-y face!" I giggled again, that made sense to mee! I hit him again and again til he crumpled to the ground.

I started attacking the next soc who attacked me until he fell as well, and I slowly made my way attacking them all until I was the last man standing. I giggled again.

"Thanks, Dally and Johnny." I don't know why I said that, but seemed to fit the mood I was suddenly in.

I continued walking down the alley way until I was at the car I reached into the car and shut it off. They didn't need to waste gas and I wanted them outta my neighborhood as soon as they came to. I continued down the next alley way before I stumbled and fell. I passed out.

Dally's pov

Johnny laughed at him. "Sure he can take on six Socs at a time, but get him to walk home drunk and he collapses in an alleyway."

I smiled at him, "He did have help with the Socs."

We bent down to pick Two-Bit up, pulling his arms around our shoulder and slipping our arms around his waste. Johnny flashed me a gorgeous grin from under Two-Bits arm. "I know, but we just held them off, he really did all the work."

I shook my head at the dark haired boy in amusement. He was so much better of now that he was dead than he ever had been in life. He smiled and laughed now, and he did it a lot, too. We walked towards the Curtis's with Two-Bit between us. We let ourselves into the house and laid him on the couch before leaving again.

I reached for Johnny's hand as we went to the lot. We enjoyed looking at the stars together. We were opposites but we were also never going to be happy than we were now.

(So, yeah I started writing the beginning of chapter six shortly after I had posted chapter 4, I realized that although it made sense I was sensing the writers block. So I tried a different route and got this chapter written in about an hour and I actually like it. As per usual, review if you want more. I will stop updating this story if I feel people are not interested in it anymore. Read, Enjoy, Review. -Luvs Cassy.)


	7. Chapter 6

(Sorry it took so long, I wanted to put more into this chapter but realized some of it wasn't needed and other bits could go into something else. Read, enjoy, and review!)

Chapter six

I looked over my brothers, they were wrestling on the floor. I smiled as Steve and Two-Bit placed bets as to who would win. I glanced around for Johnny and Dally, I couldn't see them but I could feel their presences. I chuckled lightly before standing up.

"Come on, guys. I still owe everyone a movie." I watched as their expressions change from excitement of the mini wrestling match to excitement of a promise kept. They jumped up and got ready to go, in Soda's case that was putting on shoes. I laughed at their joy, I heard a faint laugh close to me that sounded like Johnny.

I turned towards the sound and and caught a glimpse of the dark skinned boy smiling before he disappeared like a mirage. I felt better seeing him smile. The gang gathered outside and as a group we joked and laughed as we walked to the Nightly Double.

I recalled the last time we were this rowdy. Walking to the lot for the rumble. We hadn't been attacked by too many Socs since then. For this I was glad.

We got to the drive-in and selected the movie. We went to the seats and started watching the movie, it wasn't very long before I started getting antsy. I got up and told them I would be back. I made my way to the concession stand.

I stood in line and suddenly figured I should have brought one of the guys. They could have helped me carry snacks. I figured everyone would drink Pepsi, and none of the gang really ate popcorn, so I would just get drinks.

"Darry? Darry Curtis?" I smiled, that was the voice of my once believed angel.

I turned to the girl who I believed to be perfect. I smiled at her. She hadn't changed much. Her pale brown hair was slightly longer, her eyes were still the sapphire blue I remembered and she had maybe grown half an inch taller. She still only came up to my shoulder.

"Les!" I said quietly. She smiled and looked into my eyes scrutinizing me.

"You've changed, gotten older fast." She said plainly, I nodded. "How are your brothers?"

I couldn't seem to shake the smile from my face. "They're doing good, but they have been better. Want to meet them?"

Her smile faded a bit, "Your parents?" I nodded, then her smile grew. "I would love to meet the younger Curtis brothers. I would also like to get back together with you, Darrel, you deserve to be in a relationship as much as anybody."

My face fell slightly. " I don't have time for a relationship. I work a lot, and I spend my free-time with my brothers."

She nodded, "Babe, you know you have me. I wouldn't take away your time from your brothers. You know that."

I smiled, she was right, she wouldn't deprive me of my brothers. It was my turn at the counter. I turned away from her to order five Pepsi's for the gang, as I paid she offered to help me carry them. She purchased her drink then helped me carry mine and I led her to where the gang was still sitting and watching the show. We talked and I said something to make her laugh her airy laugh that I loved.

Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda turned at the sound of it; and their mouths dropped when they saw I was smiling and walking with a girl.

"Just hand them out Les, guys it's not nice to gawk." I said handing out drinks, the guys slowly closed their mouths.

Les giggled, and I smiled some more. "Guys, this is Ellesine, or Les. Les these are my brothers, Ponyboy and Sodapop." I said indicting said brothers.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, I can see some family resemblance."

My brothers nodded to her, Soda asked, "So, how do you know Dar?"

She glanced at me, "Darry and I used to date off and on. It was only off and on, because Darry wasn't ever sure if he was ready for a relationship or if he even had time for one." Soda nodded.

Two-Bit smirked, "Hiya, Les! I'm Two-Bit, and that's Steve, but between you and me, he's not important."

"Hey!" Steve protested, the rest of us laughed. Les gave me a look that clearly said 'Why didn't you introduce you friends?'

I shrugged before asking, "Who are you here with? Anyone I know?"

"My sister and one of her friends, her friend and I conspired to get her out of her funk. She is still grieving." Les said without much care.

"Who's your sister crying for?" Two-Bit asked, curiosity sparked.

"Her boyfriend was killed a couple months ago. I personally believe he deserved it." There was a biting tone to her voice.

"Isn't your sister's name..." I was interrupted by Ponyboy.

"Cherry?" 


	8. Chapter 7

(Sorry it took so long! Gah! I really need to work on this during school. Actually it wasn't school as much as it was a combination of school and work. But just because this is up doesn't mean I have time to actually write that much else... That made no sense. Expect the next chapter within the next two weeks, I hope. As per usual, Read, Enjoy, Review.)

Chapter 7

"Sherri?" I finished my question, as a redheaded mirror image of Les came over, bringing a dark-haired girl as well.

Les looked between Pony and I, nodded and then followed Pony's gaze to her sister.

Her sister, Sherri Valance, known as Cherry to Pony, came over. "Les, can I talk to you?" She nodded to the rest of us, and noticed Pony. "Hi, Ponyboy."

Pony nodded back stiffly. Something told me he blamed her for the deaths of our friends. She went back to where her dark haired friend was waiting. Les smiled at us and Pony spoke before she left. "You know, I have nothing against you, Darry could use another friend."

"More like Darry needs to get laid." Two-Bit said, half joking.

The gang laughed, I blushed deeply, as did Les. She smiled and walked away to where her sister was waiting.

I looked around at my brothers and friends. They may have been joking, but they were completely serious.

"Come on, Dar. Ask her out, before she leaves." Two-Bit said still laughing.

"Pony and I can take care of ourselves a few nights a week. Besides, you need to relax, settle down and date someone." Soda said, Pony nodded in agreement.

I looked over to Les, where she was talking with her sister. She was able to deal with me, even when I had my issues. But my issues had changed. I opened my mouth deciding then.

I closed it, changing my mind mid-thought, but I reconsidered again. I decided with finality, "Maybe, I could try it, but I won't guarantee anything, like her saying yes."

They grinned at each other. I heard the distinctive shriek I knew to be Les'.

"Gah! I don't care if you want to leave right now. You can go to Marcia's, I really don't care." Her pitch screechingly high.

I smiled slightly. She hadn't changed very much.

Johnny's Pov

I giggled and leaned against Dally. Cherry and Les were arguing about them going home yet. The gang was watching in awe, containing laughter as Cherry was getting red-faced and seemed to be losing.

Finally, they stopped arguing after about five minutes of screaming. Cherry and Marcia walked away. Les stood there for a few moments before turning and coming back to us. She smiled shyly when she got closer.

Two-Bit started clapping, "Bravo! Bravo! Way to tell her! She needed to know the world doesn't revolve around her." He paused, then added, "Especially since we all know it revolves around me."

We all laughed at that, and laughed harder when Soda said, "Dear God, we're screwed if that's the case."

Two-Bit glared momentarily, Soda brushed it off and flashed him one of his infamous smiles that caused girls to go all to mush. Two-Bit faltered and then returned the smile with one of his own.

"So, Darry, you gonna ask Les out or did you wanna see if we all died of boredom first?" Steve asked.

I wanted to stay but I felt Dally pulling away from me, I looked over to him and he smiled. "Let's go cause some trouble."

I smirked, Dally wasn't going to get caught, besides if he was, nothing could happen to him.

(Review, or I'll abandon. -Luvs Cassy)


	9. Chapter 8

(This is the _**last chapter**_. Honest. Even though I still have a few other plot bunnies I could have put in, my brain hasn't been working well enough recently to connect them together. Sorry its so short but I really didn't want to write any more, I couldn't write any more. Read, enjoy, review.)

Chapter 8

We walked away and I heard Darry grumble that his friends wanted him to be happy, therefore they wanted him to ask Les out. I didn't hear her answer, though. Johnny was pulling me out of the Nightly Double too quickly.

VHVHVHVHVH

I held the gate open for Johnny and our fingers linked as we walked up the path to the house. I know holding the gate open was kind of pointless as we could walk through it, but walking through things felt funny. We had to walk through the door though.

Johnny giggled, the scene was entirely too familiar. Pony finishing homework, while Two-Bit watched Mickey. Soda walked in to the living room and smiled as well. He must have been thinking the same thing. He walked in and plopped on the couch between Pony and Two-Bit.

"Hey, guys what's say we go play football tonight when Steve and Darry get off work?" Soda said happily.

Pony and Two-Bit grinned and agreed. They watched some more Mickey Mouse, laughing at most of the scenes, and laughing so hard they were almost crying at others. Soon, Soda went into the kitchen and the sounds of food being made echoed out into the living room. Steve came in shortly after, looked to the kitchen and smirked, before plopping onto the spot that Soda had recently vacated.

"Hey, Steve. You up for a game of football after dinner?" Pony asked, Steve looked at him funny and then nodded.

"Sure, Kid. That'll be fun." He smiled. They had been getting along slightly better since we made them watch a sunset.

I sighed and stretched as Darry and Soda walked into the living room at the same time, Soda from the kitchen and Darry from outside. Soda smiled and spoke excitedly.

"Damn, I have good timing. Dinner is done everybody, and Darry after dinner we are 'all' going to go play football." Soda said the last part sternly.

Darry chuckled as the gang ran into the kitchen to eat. "Okay, Pepsicola. That's a good idea, now let's eat."

Johnny and I followed and sat at our usual seats. The gang could have gotten rid of them but chose to keep them there in remembrance of us.

Dinner was quite the event. The guys joked and talked, more than they had been. I smiled, at least they were happy.

After dinner we all made our way to the lot. Johnny and I watched on the sidelines as they played against each other. Two-Bit, Steve and Soda versus Darry and Pony. The game was pretty close, when Two-Bit stopped it.

"Hey, Pony your going to appreciate this. Check it out." He said pointing to the sunset. Everyone stopped where they were and watched.

"This reminds me of a poem Pony once recited while we were in Windrixville." He paused for a breath. "'Nature's green is gold,  
>Her hardest hue to hold.<br>Her early leaf's a flower;  
>But only so an hour.<br>Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
>So Eden sank to grief,<br>So dawn goes down to day.  
>Nothing gold can stay.'"<p>

His voice reverberated across the field. It was quiet, yet strong; innocent and sweet, yet passionate.

"Johnny." Steve breathed. The gang nodded and agreed. They had heard him. They had faith that we were still here. We had faith that we would stay here as long as they needed us. That was a promise I was willing to keep.

(I think it would be obvious that I don't own rights to the Outsiders or the poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' but just in case it isn't, I do not own copyright to either. I hope you enjoyed. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
